


Might of the Legion

by Warden935



Category: Galaxy's Edge - Jason Anspach & Nick Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935





	Might of the Legion

The ATTECs landed on the frozen ground as sleds, MBTs, and HK-PPs immediately flooded out like a swarm of durasteel. The mass of vehicles was met by the approaching MCR Tangos that rode out of the nearby base to meet the invaders. Riding on the backs of the Tangos were rebels armed with AP Missiles.

As they approached, they sighted in their AP Launchers and prepared to fire at the ATTECs, only they were mowed down by the intense fire of the HK-PPs’ heavy blaster cannons before they got into range. Only meters from the required range of the missiles, the Tangos exploded in orange blasts of metal and rebel bits. 

As the MBTs and HK-PPs started their march towards the traitor base, the sleds of battle ready legionnaires raced onwards, kicking up snow and debris in their paths. N-50 fire rained on the front of their hulls as the base’s defenders tried desperately to stop the approaching death that faced them. The mass of sleds split in half, diverting to the left and right as the further back MBTs rained hellfire upon the rebel trenches, but could do nothing about the N-50 teams bunkered down in the base itself. The Legionnaires would have to make their way through the trenches on foot. 

The white and grey camo of their armor blended them into their surroundings as they departed and stormed the trenches, killing all that was left in their path. The defenders on the base parapets couldn’t make out the exact shapes of the legionnaires, only the wave of white deaths that followed close behind the red bolts that were approaching closer and closer to them. 

Afraid of being overrun, the defenders on the parapets opened fire on the trenches, basting everything that moved whether it be legionnaire or fellow rebel. The legionnaires took cover and fell onto their stomachs in the trenches, drawing the rebel fire and allowing the HK-PPs to get into range for their blaster cannons. 

A rebel loader looked up from where he was watching the trenches and saw the approaching mechs and desperately tried to get the attention of the others focused on the ground troops before being vaporized by the mech firepower. As the mechs took care of the team weapons pinning them down, the legionnaires sprang back up to continue the advance of death. 

As the Legion stormed into the base and deployed their own SABs and N-50s, the rebel defenders ran, trying desperately to catch up to the evacuation ships before the legionnaires got to them. The SABs and N-50s cut through retreating rebels left in the open like butter as legionnaires cleared corridor after corridor of the base. 

Showing little resistance now, the traitor soldiers now ran for the transports that were preparing to take off. The legionnaires that stormed the hangar began firing their N-4s at those boarding the ships, but could do nothing to the thick hulls of the transport. Once the transports lifted off, they lowered their N-4s and looked to the skies. 

Raptors and lancers poured out of the destroyer in orbit and made for the enemy transports. The small number of preyhunters the rebels had to defend the transports were quickly slaughtered and the Republic fighters vaporized the fleeing rebel ships before they could even leave atmosphere. 

As the Legion General leading the attack entered the captured base, a lone wounded rebel raised to one knee and aimed his blaster at the General’s back. An HK-PP marched into the base and landed it’s mighty metallic foot on the lower half of the rebels body, pulverizing it into fine red mush. The rebel screamed out in pain and dropped his blaster as he tried to crawl away from the metal beast with what remained of himself. The General turned around to see the bloody mess of a traitor as he stood above him. “No one can stand up to the might of the Legion.” he said as he unholstered his subcompact blaster and put a single bolt into the head of the suffering man, ending his agony.


End file.
